The subject of this patent application relates generally to tools and tool kits and methods of use, and more particularly to self-flexing socket tools, individually and as included in a tool kit, configured for loosening or tightening hard to reach nuts, such as while replacing fuel injectors in an engine.
Applicant hereby incorporates herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, typically, to replace the fuel injectors in many engine and vehicle makes presents challenges related to accessing some of the fuel line and high pressure line connections, particularly the lower connections at the high pressure injector rail or fuel rail. Obstructions such as the fire wall and the steering shaft can render it very difficult to access the lower fuel and high pressure line nuts or connections using the typical solid and straight crow's foot sockets, such as in the nominal 14 mm and 17 mm sizes. As a result, disassembly of other parts of the engine, such as surrounding components that are otherwise unrelated to the fuel injection system, may be necessary, adding time, cost, and complexity to the job. In rare cases, removal of the entire engine from the vehicle in order to access the fuel injectors may be necessary, making the repair job extremely labor-intensive as compared to being able to somehow remove and replace the injectors with the engine and surrounding structure in place.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.